


A Club of Stargazing Misfits

by mikiemcsmitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College Student Allura (Voltron), College Student Hunk (Voltron), College Student Keith (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), College Student Pidge | Katie Holt, College Student Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Human Allura (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikiemcsmitty/pseuds/mikiemcsmitty
Summary: College is a time of self discovery and exploration where students have an opportunity to gain perspective on their world view. What happens when you throw 6 mismatched students in an astronomy club that's at constant risk of being disbanded? Let’s find out.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	A Club of Stargazing Misfits

A blue convertible Jeep rolled into the parking lot of ALTEA (Art and Liberal Teachings East Academy). This public institution was made for the purpose of molding young minds and creating scholars; at least, that was what it said on the brochure. The Jeep was blasting Roar by Katy Perry at full volume as a tan Cuban boy with short brown hair and sunglasses bobbed his head to the beat. He had the whole quad's attention at this point, but attention was nothing new to him; in fact, he was hoping all eyes would be on him. The new student stepped out of his car and stretched out his arms, announcing to everyone within earshot that he… was none other than Lance Charles McClain. 

\---

"What a douche" exclaimed one of the students in the quad next to the parking lot.

"Keith, what did we talk about?" an older student was accompanying this particular first year to help him through the registration and move-in process. 

"Yeah yeah, I know. Try to be nice, try to make friends. But come on, Shiro, I'm definitely not gonna be friends with that guy, so why should the first rule apply?" The boy's mentor put his hand over his face to show his disappointment. 

\---

Meanwhile, back in the parking lot, another car was pulling in behind the blue one. This car contained one first-year student and one graduate who was still using research facilities to conduct experiments. 

"Are you ready for your first day of college?" asked the older of the two. "I can't believe my little sister is growing up right in front of me."

"Yeah, I'm super excited!" The younger sibling was fidgeting with a bunch of papers necessary for the first day of starting college. 

"Hey, is that your class schedule?" 

"Uh-" before anymore thought could go into the situation, the older brother had yoinked the schedule out of the hands of the newer student.

"Wow, Pidge, you're almost taking 20 credits. Are you sure you can't drop any classes? I know Math and physics are required for first-year engineers but do you really need 2 coding classes AND the engineering 101 class?" 

"Yes, Matt, if I want to get ahead and graduate as soon as possible, I need to get as much credit out of the way as I can." 

"Ok, but what about this gender studies class? I know that's not required." 

"Would you give me back my schedule? I need it before I go find my dorm." Pidge took the paperback and began opening the car door to leave. 

"Ok, but Kattie, look at me. You don't have to rush college. You can have fun with it if you want," with that jewel of wisdom, the siblings parted ways to start their college experiences. 

\---

On the other end of the campus, where one of the boy's dorms was, a crowd of new students was being led through the building, shown around, and introduced to their roommates. A tall, heavily built student stood at his new dorm, looking at the sign on the door. It read 'Tsuyoshi Garrett and Asher Hunt,' the student found and took a pen out of his pocket to fix the sign. He crossed out Tsuyoshi and wrote his preferred nickname above it, 'Hunk.' He then went inside to find that his roommate wasn't there yet. He was early, but he hoped to meet this Asher before going to the quad to check out the club fair. Hunk settled for leaving a note introducing himself and informing him that he would be back after dinner. 

Hunk went to the quad where he met up with his good friend from high school, Lance. "Lance, Hey." He ran up to his friend, who was pulling a suitcase across the quad. 

"Hunk!" Lance threw himself into Hunk's arms to hug him. "Can you believe we're starting our college journey together here?" Lance wrapped an arm around his friend's head and gestured to the whole campus that was laid out in front of them. 

"Yeah, it's gonna be a blast." 

"Hey, let's head to the club fair after I get my room setup. I at least wanna go ahead and put up my posters and lights."

"Ok, I'll meet you at the coffee shop over there. I'm gonna go scope out where my classes are." 

"It's a date," Lance said with a wink.

\---

"Alright, Keith, this is where your dorm building is." 

"Come on, Shiro, I can do this stuff later. Can't I just spend the day with you?" The first-year student protested. 

"No, you have to go meet your roommate, get unpacked, and sign up for at least ONE club at the club fair before I spend any more time with you today." 

"Fine." Keith grumpily walked into the dorm building and looked for the room that was listed on his paperwork. 

He could hear pop music faintly playing once he got to the right hall. 'Great,' he thought, 'I'm gonna be on a floor with someone who blares their music super loud.' The further down the hall Keith got, the more he started to get scared. The music got louder and louder, and judging by the distance, it was close to where his room was supposed to be. 'It can't be' once he got to the door, he was faced with the truth. Sure enough, the sign with his name on it also shared the name of one Lance McClain. 

"This can't be happening," he said to himself, pulling out the key he had been issued. Sure enough, he opened the door to see the guy from the quad putting up posters above the bed he had already claimed. 

"Oh, hey, roomie," Lance said, turning down the music to greet Keith. "I'm Lance. I already chose this bed. I hope that's alright. If not, I can always move my stuff." Keith stared at him in awe, wondering if Shiro had somehow willed this situation into existence. 

"No, this side of the room will be fine. I'm Keith, by the way." having an extroverted roommate was the last thing Keith wanted out of his college experience. In fact, the only thing he did want was a degree in astrophysics so that he could go to graduate school and get the master's degree required to work as a pilot for NASA. 

"Wait, now I know where I know you from. I'd recognize that mullet anywhere. You went to Garrison High but then left when we were freshmen. What was that about?" Keith was taken aback by Lance's forwardness, but he was more surprised that he remembered him. He only went to the school for one semester, and for that semester, he didn't remember talking to anyone. 

"How- How do you remember me?" 

"What do you mean?! we were in two classes with each other!" Lance's mood changed instantly at Keith's inquiry. 

"Oh, sorry," Keith said in a monotone voice. 

\---

While this meeting of roommates was going on in the boys' dorms, the girls' dorms had their own first greetings. A bright young student was setting up her dorm and awaiting her new roommate's arrival when a student with messy short hair and glasses and a backpack bigger than them appeared in the doorway. 

"Oh, hi, you must be Katie's brother. I heard she had a brother who was a grad student here." said the girl as she put down the fairy lights she had been previously untangling to extend her hand. "I'm Samantha Hazel." 

"I- uh… I am Katie, your roommate. B-But, most people just call me Pidge." they looked down in embarrassment in hopes that their new roommate wouldn't be overly judgmental about their non-feminine looks and mannerisms. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to mistake you for a guy, you look plenty feminine." although these words were meant to be a reassurance, Pidge seemed to be more hurt by the correction than the initial mistake. 

"Yeah," they said nervously. "Anyways, I was going to head to the club fair in a few minutes to sign up for some clubs, but we should go ahead and exchange numbers in case of an emergency. I'm letting you know now most of my time will be spent in the library so you'll have the room to yourself for most of the day should you need it. I'll pretty much just be here when I need to sleep." Pidge was nervous at the thought of sharing a room with a girl. Pidge hadn't told anyone yet, not even their brother… but ever since their Junior year of high school, they had been having trouble thinking of themselves as a girl. Even going as far as to use exclusively gender-neutral pronouns when referring to themself in their own head. 

"Oh well, maybe I could go to the club fair with you. I was hoping we would be able to get to know each other since we're gonna be roommates for a year." Samantha said hopefully. 

"Oh, ok," Pidge said, wishing they had just made up a different excuse. 

\---

While shenanigans were taking place in the dorms and in the quad, the club fair was in full swing. Most of the clubs had long lists of returning members and new students who had signed up with excitement for the new school year, but there was one club with only two members struggling to find new recruits. 

"Shiro, at this rate, we won't have any new members, and the school will stop sponsoring our club." A student with long white hair, dark skin, and an almost British accent flopped down dramatically on a folding chair behind her club's booth. "As president and vice president of the astronomy club, it's our job to make sure we have at least 5 new members. 

Shiro, the vice president, took the blank sign-up sheet out of his colleague's hands. "Allura, you worry too much. All of the cool astronomy kids are just fashionably late to the club fair. Duh." Shiro had a knack for cheering people up; he was a natural-born leader. "I know at least one freshman who's BOUND to sign up for our club, and other than him, I'm sure we'll get way more than 5 people." 

"Coran said 5 members other than us had to be on the roster for him to even consider being our club advisor for another year. I can't believe 10 of our club's founding members graduated all at once." 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they started the club as freshmen so that they could all have a club to hang out with each other." 

"I just hope we can get enough members. I was really looking forward to having this club around this December." 

"We will, I promise." Shiro gave a big reassuring smile to Allura. "I have a feeling it'll all work out." 


End file.
